


You’re Mine

by twink_that_writes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere's Squip, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Smut, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Jeresquip smut ;)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeresquip - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in a while and I’ve been listening to Be More Chill. I’ve only written Newsies shit and decided it was a good idea to write for other fandoms too. Don’t like, don’t read :)

The SQUIP pinned their human to the bed frame. They could hear Jeremy’s soft breathes and looked down to see the bulge in the teenage boy’s pants. They smirked. “What’s the matter, Heere? Pants too tight on you?”

The computer slowly moved their hands towards the other’s pants. They stick their finger in a tiny bit, feeling Jeremy’s pudgy stomach press against his jeans. “In more ways than one I see~”

Jeremy blushed. “I-I’ve just been having a little extra dinner, that’s all. I just- I haven’t gained all that much.”

The SQUIP chuckled. They undid Jeremy’s pants, causing his belly to spill out onto his lap. They gave Jeremy another smirk and grabbed the soft flesh. “Then what’s all this, darling?” They squeezed the other’s stomach and kneaded it. Jeremy let out a moan.

“Oh… oh my god… Squip…”

The super computer stopped and stared Jeremy in the eyes. “Oh, so you only enjoy my company when I’m on the verge of pleasuring you? If you were mine, I’d make you feel this good all the time. But you only want Christine, isn’t that right?”

Jeremy bucked his hips as the SQUIP moved their hand closer to his dick. “N-no!” Jeremy whimpered. “I just…” He moaned as the SQUIP began moving his hand even closer. “I want you!”

“Do you?” SQUIP asked. “Then prove it. I want you to beg me.”

Jeremy whimpered.

“Beg me, and I might even throw in a few treats to sweeten the deal~” He ran his finger along Jeremy’s bellybutton. “You’re poor tummy sounds like it could use it.”

Jeremy took in a shaky breath. “You. I only want you.”

SQUIP removed Jeremy’s pants. Their face was only inches from Jeremy’s. “That’s right, baby.” They pulled down Jeremy’s boxers and grabbed onto his stiff cock. Suddenly, they crashed their lips with Jeremy’s.

Jeremy was surprised at first but eventually melted into the kiss with ease. He felt his super computer roughly press his lips harder onto him.

One hand playing with Jeremy’s erection and the other was running through the boy’s hair.

Jeremy happily gave into his lustful desires as the SQUIP pleasured him. He groaned into the kiss and the SQUIP’s tongue ran across his lips asking for entry to his mouth. He let it enter. He heard the computer groan as well.

The SQUIP passionately kissed Jeremy. The kiss slowly became open mouth. They ran their tongue along Jeremy’s teeth and entered deeper into the boy’s mouth until they were in a tongue wrestle.

The two of them ended up lying down with the SQUIP on top. They let go of Jeremy’s hair and dick and let their hands rest on Jeremy’s stomach. They squished it and squeezed it gently. It was so soft, so round. SQUIP liked to think what he would look like bloated.

Well… they had already seen Jeremy stuff himself before. Jeremy gorging himself on sweet treats, greasy food and stuffing himself to the point he couldn’t move. It made them hard just thinking about it. They broke apart from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

The SQUIP smirked. They reached under the bed, knowing damn well that Jeremy kept snack under his bed in case he got hungry late at night. They pulled out a small box and opened it to find chocolate chip cookies inside. They held one over Jeremy. “Now… who do you belong to?”

Jeremy whimpered. “I…”

“Show me. Show me who you belong to.”

“But- How-”

“Knees. Get on your knees, baby boy.”

Jeremy reached for the cookie, but SQUIP pulled it from his reach. Jeremy obeyed and got on his his hands and knees. The SQUIP smiled. They pay Jeremy’s stomach.

“Goodness, Jeremy,” they said. “Look at yourself. You’ve gotten so big.” They rubbed the soft flesh. “You’re gorgeous. Here’s a little treat.” He held a cookie out and fed it to the boy. “Such a gorgeous boy you are~”

Jeremy swallowed, letting out a whimper. He felt the SQUIP’s hands on his bare back. He tensed up. The SQUIP gently stroked him.

“Don’t worry, hun,” they said more gently than their usual voice. “I’m not going to hurt you too much. Just have to show you who you belong to.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he felt a cold dick enter his asshole. He yelped. “O-Oh! Oh SQUIP…”

He felt them grab onto his love handles and squeeze. “That’s right… Who do you belong to?” They thrust into him.

“You! Only you, babe!”

“That’s right…” They thrust again. “Mine… You’re mine. Only mine…”

Jeremy moaned loudly. “Only you…” He panted. “Oh, only you SQUIP.”

They squeezed him harder. “You better believe it! You are mine! Who’s?”

“Only yours!”

The SQUIP moved their hands to Jeremy’s throbbing cock and began pulling and squeezing it. They smiled at the sound of Jeremy moaning. “You like that?” They pumped Jeremy’s member, getting faster and faster.

Jeremy cried out. “Oh! Oh! Faster babe! Faster SQUIP!”

They went faster, balancing his themselves out by holding onto him. They bucked their hips. They let go and exited Jeremy.

Jeremy moaned. “K-keeping going…”

“Turn over,” SQUIP instructed.

Jeremy obeyed.

The SQUIP picked up the boy’s legs and slung them over their shoulders. They took Jeremy into their mouth. They let their tongue move over the warm, throbbing cock. They licked the tip and brought Jeremy’s thick thighs closer to cover his ears. They moaned and swirled their tongue along the tip.

Jeremy let out a loud groan and whimpered the SQUIP’s name over and over again. “I can’t… Oh, I can’t…” Jeremy panted.

SQUIP felt a bitter liquid shoot into his mouth.

Jeremy shakily sighed. “O-oh… oh…”

Once the boy was done, the SQUIP put his legs down and smirked down at him. “There we go… feeling better, darling?”

“Mhm…” Jeremy was panting.

The SQUIP smiled. “Tired already? Well, I suppose someone of your size can get tired quickly.” They laid next to the boy. They grabbed the box of cookies and held one to Jeremy’s lips. “Here, you’ve earned it.”

Jeremy took it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. “That… that was amazing.”

“Of course it was,” SQUIP said. “I told you, if you were mine, I’d make you feel that good all the time.”

Jeremy ate another cookie a d raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yup. That was just a small taste of it, darling. Now, you’re mine… and that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu That’s it for now. It was super rushed but whatever. Thanksgiving’s around the corner, so I might write something for that. Idk we’ll see. Thanks for reading.


End file.
